Jonathan Barkat
Jonathan Barkat — Cover Artist Website *Jonathan Barkat *Jonathan Barkat represented by Bernstein & Andriulli Type of Cover Art Fantastical Urban FAntasy About the Artist Jonathan Barkat is an illustrator and photographer whose atmospheric work uses light and color to create images that are seamless blends of fantasy and reality. His work has been recognized by The Society of Illustrators and Print Magazine's Design Annual. He grew up in Cape May, New Jersey and graduated from the University of the Arts in Philadelphia,PA. He spent several years residing in NYC, but currently lives with his wife, Rebecca, and daughter, Hannah, in Philadelphia. ~ Jonathan Barkat at Bernstein & Andriulli Urban Fantasy Series, Books & Authors To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Client List Bookspan, Business Week, Forbes, Harper Collins, Men's Health, Random House, Rolling Stone, Scholastic, Time Awards Reference Links Artist Websites & Portfolios *Jonathan Barkat *Jonathan Barkat represented by Bernstein & Andriulli Galleries—Pages with art: *Jonathan Barkat represented by Bernstein & Andriulli *Jonathan Barkat Photographer | ViisualPro Real-life art: *Jonathan Barkat – Fubiz™ - not UF *Jonathan Barkat - Philadelphia, PA Artist - Photographers - Artistaday.com *Jonathan Barkat \ Portfolio \ FoundFolios *STREET ART UTOPIA » We declare the world as our canvas Street Artish: Photos by Jonathan Barkat » *Фото и рисунки, арт и креативная реклама *Jonathan Barkat :: AtEdge *Photo illustrations by Jonathan Barkat | Dovis Bird Agency Articles with art: * Book Lists: *Jonathan Barkat - ISFdb *Nightside - ISFdb Bibliography Bios, About, etc: *Jonathan Barkat | Photographer | Wayne Lennon Gallery Something from the Nightside (Nightside #1) by Simon R. Green.jpg|1. Something from the Nightside (2003) by Simon R. Green—art by Jonathan Barkat|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/155421.Something_from_the_Nightside Agents of Light and Darkness (Nightside #2) by Simon R. Green.jpg|2. Agents of Light and Darkness (2003) by Simon R. Green—art by Jonathan Barkat|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/155291.Agents_of_Light_and_Darkness 3. Nightingale's Lament (Nightside #3) by Simon R. Green.jpg|3. Nightingale's Lament (2004) by Simon R. Green—art by Jonathan Barkat|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/148213.Nightingale_s_Lament 4. Hex and the City (Nightside #4) by Simon R. Green.jpg|4. Hex and the City (2005) by Simon R. Green—art by Jonathan Barkat|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/104765.Hex_and_the_City 5. Paths Not Taken (Nightside #5) by Simon R. Green.jpg|Paths Not Taken (Nightside #5) by Simon R. Green—art by Jonathan Barkat|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/154105.Paths_Not_Taken 6. Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth (Nightside #6) by Simon R. Green.jpg|Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth (Nightside, #6) by Simon R. Green—art by Jonathan Barkat|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/104766.Sharper_Than_a_Serpent_s_Tooth 7. Hell to Pay (Nightside #7) by Simon R. Green.jpg|Hell to Pay (Nightside #7) by Simon R. Green—art by Jonathan Barkat|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/74010.Hell_to_Pay 8. The Unnatural Inquirer (Nightside #8) by Simon R. Green.jpg|The Unnatural Inquirer (Nightside #8) by Simon R. Green—art by Jonathan Barkat|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1295202.The_Unnatural_Inquirer 9. Just Another Judgement Day (Nightside #9) by Simon R. Green.jpg|Just Another Judgement Day (Nightside #9) by Simon R. Green—art by Jonathan Barkat|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3697357-just-another-judgement-day Mean Streets.jpg|9.5 Mean Streets (2009) by Jim Butcher—cover by Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3475145-mean-streets 10. The Good, the Bad, and the Uncanny (Nightside #10).jpg|The Good, the Bad, and the Uncanny (Nightside #10) by Simon R. Green—art by Jonathan Barkat|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6672129-the-good-the-bad-and-the-uncanny 11. A Hard Day's Knight (Nightside #11) by Simon R. Green.jpg|A Hard Day's Knight (Nightside #11) by Simon R. Green—art by Jonathan Barkat|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8288919-a-hard-day-s-knight 12. The Bride Wore Black Leather (Nightside #12) by Simon R. Green.jpg|The Bride Wore Black Leather (Nightside #12) by Simon R. Green—art by Jonathan Barkat|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10793701-the-bride-wore-black-leather Category:Cover Artists